


Life Unexpected

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bar Owner Louis, Drama, Family, Fluff and Angst, Foster Care, M/M, Parents Larry, Past Mpreg, Radio DJ Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5373920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis hooked up once in high school then didn't speak to each other for years, now they're going to have to come together again because of an unexpected twist of fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Unexpected

Harry was co-hosting his radio show with Nick at six in them morning and across the city Louis was sleeping off his work night, both blissfully unaware of what was coming.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Louis woke up and went into the living room. He shared a flat with Niall and Liam who both worked in the bar that he owned. They were both awake when he went downstairs to the bar.

"Liam, this place is a mess. What do I pay you for?" He said.

"Sorry mate, I was trashed last night, I'll clean it today." He said just as the door buzzed.

"What's with the beer delivery guy, he's like two hours early." Niall said. Louis rolled his eyes and pulled the door open. It was a girl with blue eyes and brown curls.

"Who is it?" Liam asked.

"It's just a girl scout." He said. Liam and Niall started calling out orders.

"I'm not a girl scout actually. I need to speak to someone here, a Louis Tomlinson." She said.

"Yes, That's me. Do you need something?" He asked confused.

"Well I'm kind of comprised of half of your dna." She said. Louis looked at her.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I'm you're daughter." She said. He studied her then pulled her in the bar and closed the door.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"You and someone had a kid together, you gave up that kid, I am that kid." She sighed. "I just need you to sign this." She pulled out a paper. Louis blew out a big breath.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I want to get emancipated." She said.

"From your parents?" He asked.

"From the foster care system." She said.

"Why do I have to sign it?" He asked. Niall and Liam were just staring and saying nothing.

"Because nobody ever signed a permanent release of rights and my social worker was going to take forever to get it signed so when I saw your name and address in the file I just came here myself. Until you sign this piece of paper you are still legally, my dad." She said. Louis took the paper from her and grabbed a pen. She looked at him.

"And if you could rifle through the memory banks of teenagers you impregnated, that would be great." She said.

Louis looked up at her and sighed. He leaned close and said quietly, "Harry Styles, that's who you're looking for. He could see Liam and Niall react. The girl in front of him widened her eyes and gasped.

"Harry Styles from Radio one, that Harry Styles?" She asked.

"Yes." He said.

"Harry Styles from high school?" Niall asked.

"Yes."

"Harry Styles had a baby in high school? He was top of the class." Liam said.

"Okay, could you just give me his number and I'll be on my way." She said.

"What do you want me to do? Call Harry out of the blue and tell him I'm with a daughter I never knew I had?" Louis asked.

"Sure." The girl said.

"Yeah." Liam and Niall said in unison.

"Fine. What is your name?" He asked.

"Emma." She said. Louis grabbed the phone and dialed the number. the voicemail picked up and he started talking when suddenly it was answered. He heard Harry breathing so he kept talking but suddenly he was listening to the dial tone. He looked at Emma and sighed.

"Maybe he'll call back. Let's just go upstairs."Louis said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because we can wait for him to call back up there. It's where we live." He said.

"You live in a bar?" She asked.

"No I live above a bar." He said. They went upstairs to wait.

"I can't believe you got Harry Styles pregnant. He didn't even like you." Niall said.

"Gee thanks Niall." Louis said sarcastically.

"It's the truth." He said. They waited for hours until it became dark and Emma got up and sighed.

"I don't think he's going to call you back." She said. Louis sighed.

"You know what, he has a radio show that starts at five in the morning. We'll go there tomorrow." He said.

"Fine." Emma said. "Where am I going to sleep?"

"You're staying here?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said.

"You can sleep in my room. I'll sleep on the couch." Louis said.

"Fine." She went into his room and slammed the door. Louis winced and looked at Liam and Niall.

"Dude, that's your daughter." Liam said.

"Yeah. I thought Harry you know, took care of it." He said.

"Took care of it?" Emma said fro the doorway.

"Sorry tthat was a bit harsh." He said.

"You think?" She said grabbing a bottle of water and leaving again.

"How are you going to get Harry to listen to you?" Liam asked.

"I'll think of something." Louis said and went to lay on the couch.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Louis drove Emma to the radio station and parked in the employee parking lot. The radio show was already on so they had to wait.

"Let's just call in." Emma said.

"Fine." Louis got his phone out and called the radio station he got sent through immediatly. He heard his name said.

"Okay, we're talking about nicknames, what was yours?" Harry's voice asked.

"Um, Harry it's Louis. From high school." He said.

"You went to high school with Harry? Maybe you can shed some light on him for us." Nick said.

"There will be no shedding of light." Harry said, "Everyone knows I hated high school."

"Why did you hate high school? Were you a pizza face or something?" Nick asked.

"No." Harry said.

"What were you one of those people who got knocked up on prom night?" It was suddenly silent. "Did you get knocked up on prom night?" Nick asked quieter.

"It was more like winter formal." Louis said.

"Oh my God!" Harry exclaimed and Louis heard something crashing then a slamming door. He hung up before anything else could be asked. He stood by his car and finally the door opened and he saw Harry storm out.

"What! What is the matter with you?" Harry yelled.

"Alright, calm down." Louis said.

"Calm down. Is that how you get someone to calm down? By calling them and humiliating them in public?" Harry asked.

"I called you last night. You hung up on me." Louis said.

"Oh my God, you haven't changed a bit. What? What is so important that you couldn't wait until I was off air?" He asked.

"Harry meet Emma, our daughter." He said. Emma waved. Louis could see the moment it registered on Harry's face.

"I can't believe you're here. I mean how did you find me, i'm glad that you did but the last time I saw you, you were tiny. Are you okay? Are you good?" He asked.

"Yeah, i'm good. I'm fine." She said. Louis leaned over.

"She has something for you to sign." He said.

"Oh, Okay." Harry said.

"I need your signature. I can't get emancipated without it." She said.

"Emancipated from who? Your parents?" He asked.

"From the foster care system, she was never adopted." Louis said. Harry looked at Emma.

"It's a long and boring story so if you'll just sign this." She said. Harry signed it and looked at her.

"Do you need anything else?" Harry asked.

"No, I just have to get this to social services." She said.

"I can take you. I can do that." He said. Emma looked at Louis.

"Is that okay with you?" She asked.

"Yeah, no problem. I got stuff I got to do." He said. He felt slightly hurt but he let it go.

"Okay. Um, thanks." Emma said and followed Harry to his car.


End file.
